poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lieutenant Percy
Lieutenant Percy is another film of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. Summery After many battles, Percy feels left out because he's haven't always had a chance to do something very extraordinary like many of his friends have. So he sets off on a quest, on his quest, he finds a small town "Narrowton" inhabited by narrow gauge engines who have been enslaved for a long time. While exploring, he meets an outcast narrow gauge engine called Hodgey, who wishes to be one of the greatest robot inventors and a robot fighter. So, together they construct her an amazing robot fighting machine. Meanwhile, everyone else is searching for Percy. Can Percy and his new friend save her town? Plot Percy feels left out One night, Percy is helping the Pie Family (minus Pinkie and Maud) with an order of stones, as he does, he shares some of the adventures he and the others had. And then he adds that he wants to be more than just the Lieutenant of the Trainbots and a Canterlot Mail engine. But Pinkie's father shares that he's had the same thoughts but he remembered one important thing, "Take your life one thing at a time." Percy then leaves to pick up the next mail train from the Canterlot Mail Station. Back at the Canterlot Mail Station When Percy arrives at the mail station, Percy is still upset when Gator arrived (who's come to pay a visit). Percy was surprise that Gator was here, he then explains that he came to help out with the extra mail rush and other things. Percy then shares about how he feels, but Gator cheers him up and claims that he should take his life one thing at a time. Percy feels a bit better and then goes to pick up with train, which is headed for Manehatten. At Manehatten, he meets Duck, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Donald and Douglas, and Spencer (in their own shed). And he also shares about his feelings, Duck then encourages Percy how good he is as a Lieutenant. And Stepney reminds him how he saved Thomas, the Sparkles, and the Princesses from being blasted by Megatron. And Duck brings up of the time of where Percy and Nick blew up Tirek when they were with Rambo. Percy agrees but he wants to do something super amazing, no one's ever done before. With a sigh, he puffs away to head back for Canterlot. Percy's quest begins But then as Percy's going through the town he meets up with a soldier engine who was muttering about his daily life. Then, when Percy speaks to him, he tells him about how he's been fighting bugs all day and night only to beat try and defeat the alpha one. Percy, surprised about this was eager Percy then asks him where this is at, the soldier then replies it's at a town called, "Super Gangway." Percy then asks if he could go try and fight back too but the soldier declines but is spooked by a cockroach that appears on Percy's running plate. Then he goes through a tunnel to Super Gangway. But unknown to him, Duck witnessed him going there. Where's Percy?! As morning came in, Percy arrives in "Super Gangway". And there he is transported to a fighting ground where the soldiers are assigned to fight a wave of bugs lead by female tank engine, Sargent Pufferton. And she leads her troops to the assigned fighting ground, but as Percy follows, he is shocked to see so many insects (Bugged-Eyed bots) that are similar to Cy-bugs. Percy does destroy a few but is still scared of the advancing army of bugs. Then one of the soldiers reaches a building and activates a beacon, which the bugs get attracted to and then when they go into it, they are all killed. And then later, everyone is waiting for Percy to arrive back at the mail station but he doesn't come, then Duck tells the others that Percy is gone! Percy arrives in Narrowton/Meet Hodgey Back at "Super Gangway" Percy is determined to find somewhere he can take down a huge army of bugs. Later on, some of the team arrived (while the remaining stay in Canterlot in case if Percy comes back) in "Super Gangway" to search for Percy and they meet up with Sargent Pufferton, they asked her if she seen Percy but she claims she didn't, then they hear a thump from one of the buildings. Percy manages to head into a building and then he searches all around it but finds nothing so he starts to head out but then inadvertently causes one of the Bugged-Eyed Bots to hatch. The bug then starts to attack him, causing him in fall into an escape pod. It launches and he, and the bug are flown through another tunnel and into another town, where the pod runs out of power and then crashes. But after it does, Percy and the bug are ejected. Percy lands on a tree while the bugs falls into a swamp and seemingly dies. Percy then takes a look and finds himself in a town called, "Narrowton." And he also sees the town is inhabited by narrow gauge engines. But as he climbs down the tree, he finds his phaser cannon missing. Then, as he searches for it, he meets a narrow gauge engine with Duncan body shape, blue cyborg eyes, robotic arms, and different colored plates of steel and rivets all over her body. She asks him what he's doing here, Percy just says that he's on a important scouting job. As he continues searching for his phaser cannon, the engine then starts to play around with him, saying silly things and mimicking him. Percy, gets annoyed from the engine's cheekiness. Then she sees Percy's phaser cannon (which has landed in another tree). He tries to grab it, but the engine is already at the branch and she snatches it. Percy then tries to get it back but she manages to get away as Percy falls into a swamp himself. Then the engine runs off with it. The others search for Percy Meanwhile, the team (along with Sargent Pufferton) head up to the tunnel the pod flew through. Pufferton then concludes the Bugged-Eyed bots would attack the place at a dangerous rate and then she explains that Bugged-Eyed Bots are like a virus and will not stop when they finish attacking Narrowton and that one Percy took with him could multiply into a huge army. Which our heroes believe she's making it up. But none the less, Sargent Pufferton heads for Narrowton. And our heroes followed. The shooting range/Making a pact Back in Narrowton, Percy finds the engine (who is now operating a low quality fighting machine) and she is attempting to shoot down some targets, (that look like changelings) and she has some success. But then at the same time, several other narrow gauge engines pull up. However, Percy notices the other engines all having a strange look. Then they begin to destroy the engine's fighting machine claiming "it's best for the town." And soon enough, and the engine is shoved into some mud, Percy can't stay hidden for long and then he races into the scene and he then scares the other narrow gauge engines away. He then confronts the engine and demands his phaser cannon back, she does give it to him. Percy then asks about the fighting machine and what the other engines meant by "Best for the town." She explains that her town is under enslavement by their newly elected mayor and her big muscular body guard but she is the only one who wasn't put under enslavement. And she's trying to free their town from enslavement be created fighting machine but they don't always work out so well. And she also adds that since the other narrow gauge engines saw him, they'd report it to the mayor and if Percy's found he'll be imprisoned. In frustration of being trapped in the town, Percy then hacks some trees down with his energy ax. At this point, the engine now realizes Percy is a Trainbot. She then decides to make a deal with him: she'll help Percy, if he helps her create a real fighting machine. Percy is not sure at first but then remembers that Optimus claims "freedom is everyone's right." Percy agrees and they shake on it. Searching goes on Meanwhile, the team and Pufferton find the wreaked escape pod and Pufferton claims that they have to find the Bugged-Eyed Bot before it multiplies. But under the ground, it ''does ''multiply, while eating roots of many trees. At the Narrowton junkyard Meanwhile Percy and Hodgey are at a junkyard, collecting parts that she could us to build herself a fighting robot. And then, she loads the gathered parts onto some cars. And then, it combined into a super advanced robot, but then suddenly the mayor's guards show up. And they try to arrest Hodgey but Percy helps her escape and they both flee to Hodgey's secret hide out. It was an old abandoned flour mill. Hodgey's backstory After they get into the secret hideout, Percy finds out Hodgey doesn't exactly know how to operate a super advanced robot. Which led to Percy's surprise. Percy then looks around Hodgey's place and sees many gadgets and other amazing things. And she reveals she's making inventions for a long time since her town was under enslavement, Percy then asks what happened when it began, Hodgey then starts to explain that she was once a regular narrow gauge engine (Back then she was a regular sky blue all over and had regular, old eyes). But one day, a terrible thing happened. Their town was taken over and all engines were enslaved by a mysterious evil. However, Hodgey had escaped before she could be put under a control spell. And the only way to be free is for a fight. And Percy then asked how Hodgey ended up how she looked now. She then explains that she's eager to free her town because she's failed many times but she might have a chance to succeed. She then adds that her name wasn't Hodgey, it was "Hollope" or "Holly" for short. But when she first tried to attack, she failed. And she went back to her home and repaired herself. (from pieces of metal and other things she savaged) However she didn't have any paint to paint over the mismatched colored parts so she left them mismatched. And then she was then called "Hodgey" due to her mismatched colored parts. Percy then asks what happened to her regular eyes. Hodgey then explains that her regular eyes were injured badly, her right eye was injured during one of her other attack attempts, an arrow hit her in the eye. So she replaced it with a cyborg eye. Then when her other eye got injured too, (when she slammed head-on into a brick wall) she had to replace it with a cyborg eye too. Percy, was surprised about this. Hodgey then adds that she made a secret tunnel to lead out of the city sometime ago and watched how the Trainbot fought the Deceptitrains, but to keep the tunnel secret, she had to seal the entrance. And then she shows Percy her own arsenal. Percy was surprised, even the fact she had a hand-held minigun like Peter's. And she then shows Percy some books she gotten to learn about robotics and other things. Afterwards, Percy starts to feel sorry for the narrow gauge engine and decides to teach her how to operate a robot. Back to the search party As that goes on the team and Pufferton continue the search, (now using the escape pod) Morley tells Sergeant Pufferton she's a dynamite gal. But then Pufferton sees flashbacks of her old fiance and then she drops the team off near the town hall. Our heroes were confused but decide to find Percy without her, and then they head up to the town hall. Once they are arrive, they are greeted by the mayor's secretary (a coffee pot narrow gauge engine) they asked him where Percy is, but the engine responds by dropping them into the town hall prison. Back to Percy and Hodgey Back at the flour mill, Hodgey's super excited that she may finally have a chance to save her town. She then remembers something, but while she goes back for it the mayor arrives. (a tan unicorn mare with a blond and white mane) Percy at first tries to order her to leave but then she convinces him to let her just talk. Percy does, and the mayor gives Percy clearance for him to go home and claims that Hodgey is a misfit because she get amnesia and thinks that the town was enslaved when it really wasn't. And if she fights, she'll make the whole town collapse and decides to leave the 2 alone. Percy then starts to think and then Hodgey returns and presents Percy with a friendship watch. Percy is grateful but then tries to talk Hodgey out of fighting back, at first she's confused of his mind change but then Percy confesses he spoke the mayor. Hodgey is shocked, Percy then tries to reason with her but she doesn't listen so then Percy traps her on the flour mill's water wheel and then destroys her robot. Hodgey in tears, races away. Percy returns to the Mail station/Percy learns the truth At the Mail station, Percy return but sees no one there, Henry then explains that the others went to find him but haven't returned. And the mail trains are backing up, Percy then realizes his mistake and sadly puffs into the castle. There, he's greeted by one of the guards, Percy then explains what he did but to his surprise the guard knows about Narrowton and reveals that Hodgey was never recorded for any record of amnesia. Percy then realizes he was tricked and decides to go back and get answers. Percy talks to the Coffee Pot Engine/Freeing the prisoners Back in Narrowton, the Coffee Pot engine is gathering up the wreaked robot when Percy comes in and demands answers. He then tries to escape but Percy grabs him and then puts his foot on him as a way of torture. The engine then reveals that the town was enslaved by the mayor and she put a spell on them all to lock their old memories and all act the same, and then installs a radio tower to keep it that way and he also shares that if the radio tower's destroyed, everything will go back to normal before she became mayor and then tells Percy about Hodgey and the search party imprisoned in the town hall prison. The engine tells how to get into the prison, Percy then places him on the water wheel, and then races for the town hall (taking the wreaked robot with him). Meanwhile, Pufferton finds the army of Bugged-Eyed Bots underground. At the prison, our heroes were figuring a way out of the prison but don't have luck. Pinkie, Buttercream, Minka, and Pepper try to bust the door down. But Percy blasts the wall down with his grenade launcher just as they race for it, them running out the cell and crashing into the other wall Some of the team are mad at Percy for leading them through so much trouble searching for him. But after Percy explains about Hodgey and her town, they help Percy repair the broken robot. And Percy presents the fixed robot to Hodgey and apologizes. The robot fight/Bugged-Eyed bot attack! Soon enough, they all head for the town hall. But then the mayor's guards appear, and chased our heroes. But as they do, Pufferton meets up with them and warns them about the Bugged-Eyed Bots multiplication. And then the Bugged-Eyed Bots pop out of the ground! Some of our heroes fight back against them. As Hodgey continues to the town hall. There, she activates her robot and then starts taking down the guard droids and the mayor's guards. The Mayor sees this and races back into the town hall. Starlight and Tirek revealed As Hodgey fights the guard and guard droids, she is then hit by a pair of magic beams, it was the mayor and her bodyguard! They attack her but she manages to get a grip on them, as the magic blasts from the bodyguard are causing the robot to short-out as the magic blasts from the bodyguard are causing the robot to short-out but this causes a flicker to appear on their bodies and then they reveal to be: Starlight Glimmer and Tirek! They then start to shove Hodgey's robot towards a cliff but Hodgey uses an emergency ejector to get to safety while her robot falls over the cliff. Hodgey then lands on the upper track on the mountain sides. Hodgey saves Percy Percy sees this and the races to go help Hodgey. He manages to get 2 narrow gauge engine to lift him onto a slate truck incline elevator. And then the elevator slowly begins to lift Percy up to the higher track. And there he tries to get to Hodgey, but the tracks on the higher level are narrow gauge only. But then suddenly, Percy ends up dangling over a cliff! And then Hodgey quickly reverses back and then couples herself onto the back of Percy and tries to pull him back onto level ground. At first it's hard, but the hodge-podge narrow gauge engine manages to get a grip and brings Percy to safety. Starlight's death Everyone continues fighting the Bugged-Eyed Bots, but Percy and Hodgey encounter Starlight! The said mare then starts firing her rifle at the 2 but Percy then leads Starlight up to a ledge, Starlight then explains her reasoning behind taking over Narrowton but before she can do anything, Hodgey appears and a fires her grenade launcher at Starlight. The grenade lodges into her abdomen, and explodes! Then Starlight loses her balance and falls into lava. The rest of the team continue fighting the Bugged-Eyed bots, but there's too many of them. But Percy gets an idea of how to destroy them all. Battle against Tirek/Destroying the remaining Bugged-Eyed Bots Percy uses Pufferton's hover board to get to the top of the mountain (which was once a hot chocolate geyser) and he then starts to use his energy ax to get the top open but before he deliver the final blow, something knocks him back! It was Tirek! Percy battles him but has trouble gaining an upper hand, Hodgey sees this and quickly races to get something. And she then takes her robot and parts from the destroyed droids and creates an even bigger robot, "The Hodge Narrowton-O-Matic." She then races in and help Percy beat Tirek and then they burst open the geyser and the the bugged eyes are attracted by the light. And they all fly up to it and are all destroyed. Narrowton freed After that, Percy and Hodgey destroy the radio tower and the spell put upon all the engines by Starlight is broken. And they all head for Hodgey, and apologize for everything they did to her. As the Coffee Pot engine takes his rightful place as Mayor again. Percy and Hodgey share one last hug and our heroes depart. Percy's new outlook Later, Percy is back at the Pie farm and he happily states he's taking his life one thing at time, and sometimes we would see Hodgey or Hodgey would come see him, and he's now an honored guest to Narrowton for saving the town. Trivia *This film is based off the movie, "Wreck-it Ralph." *This marks the first appearance of Hodgey, Narrowton, Bugged-Eyed, Bugged-Eyed bots, Sargeant Pufferton, The Canterlot Mail Station, The Hodge Narrowton-O-Matic, *Blackie the Lamb, The Backyardigans, Duck, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Donald and Douglas, Spencer, Gator, and Guest star in this film *The main villains of this film are Tirek and Starlight Glimmer *The Storyline concludes in Terminator Equine: Starlight Glimmer's Time Destruction Scenes *Percy feels left out *Back at the Canterlot Mail Station *Percy's quest begins *Where's Percy?! *Percy arrives in Narrowton/Meet Hodgey *The others search for Percy *The shooting range/Making a pact *Searching goes on *At the Narrowton junkyard *Hodgey's backstory *Back to the search party *Back to Percy and Hodgey *Percy returns to the Mail station/Percy learns the truth *Percy talks to the Coffee Pot Engine/Freeing the prisoners *The robot fight/Bugged-Eyed bot attack! *Starlight and Tirek revealed *Hodgey saves Percy *Starlight's death * Battle against Tirek/Destroying the remaining Bugged-Eyed Bots *Narrowton freed *Percy's new outlook Soundtrack # # # # #Soundtrack: "Blue Mountain Mystery" - Luke saves Thomas # # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles